


Let Aces Sleep 2k16

by Lackyducks



Series: Polyship Prompt Week [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Asexual Characters, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sleepiness, and boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please.</p>
<p>A.K.A: the others have sex, Matt and Sean just want to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Aces Sleep 2k16

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used is here:  
> http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/144005743252/imagine-person-a-others-of-your-ot-is
> 
> and look, thinking of good titles and summaries is tiring. let me have this one. 
> 
> Big thank you to RunawayCaboose (AO3)/taptaptapping (tumblr) for editing this mess honestly they are a life saver and deserve all the love. Give them it.

Matt offers a final wave at Adam as he stumbles into the bedroom with the others. Sean uncovers his eyes, looking over at Matt.

“So they’re definitely gone now?” He asks, not looking over to the door. Matt nods and Sean hums happily. He picks himself up and bounces over to where Matt is sat, plopping down beside him. After a bit of rearranging and nuzzling, Sean was lying across Matt's chest, his head tucked into his neck and one of his arms pulling Matt, the other falling off the sofa. He sighs, melts completely into Matt, who smiles and reaches down to play with Sean’s hair whilst he holds his book in his free hand. 

Five minutes later, Sean has put his headphones in and Matt is busy trying to ignore the moans coming from the guest bedroom. (Matt refused to let them in their main bedroom. It's too late to replace the sheets. He knows he probably will anyway.) Matt has one hand on his book and the other tracing up and down Sean’s arm. Sean is humming, something akin to a purr. It's intermixed with content sighs, lazy kisses and tapping fingertips. It's nice, it's peaceful. You just have to ignore what's happening down the corridor. 

“How long do you think they'll take?” Sean takes one earbud out slightly and Matt looks down at him.

“Don't know,” Matt admits, “It's been a busy week.” 

Sean groans, “It's already eleven.” Matt nods, rests his chin on Sean’s head, the cap resting on the floor behind them. The two intertwine their legs that little bit more - despite Sean’s long ‘ugh’ and going boneless on top of Matt. They fall into silence again, the moans and cries intermingling with the ticking of the clock. Matt just stays focused on his book, as Sean tries to block it out. 

About half an hour in, they're getting louder, something neither Sean nor Matt wanted or expected. Sean’s headphones are barely helping now, and he throws them across the room with a frustrated huff. One of them is already broken and if he'd remembered they planned this tonight he would've gotten new ones. He does feel a little guilty when he can feel Matt's subtle jump beneath him. Matt follows the headphones, then turns to look at Sean with a questioning stare. Sean pouts, groans and buries his face in Matt’s shirt.

“They’re so _ loud. _ ” He complains, voice muffled in Matt’s top. Across the hall, the door is still shut. Matt hums sympathetically, wondering if he can convince them to put up some soundproofing. It’ll be beneficial if they start streaming at home as well, he supposes. For now though, his focus is the clearly distressed Sean lying across him.

“Do you want to go out somewhere?” Matt offers. Sean shakes his head, peeking over Matt’s shoulder at one of the windows. 

“Too late.” He whispers, plants himself so he can look up, into Matt’s eyes. He looks very tired. “Can you read to me?” Matt blinks for a second, confused at the request, before he nods, rearranging Sean so he’s tucked onto his side, able to look up properly. Matt starts to read from where he left off. 

Another hour passes. There’s screaming now, and despite the two of them curling up in their storage closet (it’s at least slightly quieter in there), it’s getting quickly unbearable. At least in the closet it’s quiet enough that Matt can continue reading by the light of Sean’s phone. He makes sweet, excited comments about the plot, when something exciting or new happens and by the end of it they’re both crying - hugging each other in the darkness because it hit them closer to home than they could’ve expected. Sean finds a shorter book for Matt to read on his phone, and they start that one too. They pause part way through, because Sean flinches at a particularly loud scream. Matt glares towards the doorway, quickly placing the phone on the floor and covering Sean’s ears. 

“They should stop soon, it’ll be okay, honey.” Matt coos to him, hoping to replicate some kind of motherly love. He doesn’t have any hope himself, really. But if he can distract Sean maybe it’ll pass faster for him. He’s too scared to ask if they could hurry up, or when they plan to finish. He shouldn’t be, but he hates interrupting. So he just has to get Sean and himself through it. Besides, it’s been almost two hours - they  _ have  _ to stop soon. 

They still don’t.

Whatever they’re doing in there, it’s getting more obvious that it’s becoming a painful experience. The screams are louder, and Sean can’t concentrate anymore. Matt focuses on covering his ears, keeping him carefully tucked next to him. Honestly, the final straw is when he sees the tears start to come from Sean’s eyes because as much as Matt hates interrupting, one of his partners crying overrides that. He slightly lifts one of his hands.

“Hey, Sean?” He whispers, as close to Sean as he can manage. Thankfully Sean looks up at him, eyes glassy, “Will you be okay if I go check on them for a moment? Tell them to hurry up.” Sean nods, and slowly curls into one of the corners, hides his head in his knees. Matt pauses, and then shrugs off his jacket, wraps it around Sean. “I’m sorry, Sean, I’ll be back I promise.” And Matt kisses him on the forehead. With a last glance, he sees Sean clutching at the zipper edges too.

Matt tries to let his anger at them making Sean cry fuel him but there’s no denying it. He’s still terrified as he knocks on the door. There’s a pause, nothing, so he knocks louder, retracting his hand when his knuckles hurt. Finally, the noises silence and the door opens barely a crack. It’s Elyse, and she looks fucking debauched, obviously just grabbed the nearest pair of knickers and threw them on. She isn’t wearing a bra. Matt pointedly keeps eye contact. She pushes her hair back out of her face, offers him a weak smile. 

“Hey Matt, what’s up?” She asks, her voice cracking as she does. She pays no attention to it.

“It’s two am and Sean started crying.” Matt bluntly tells her because he’s tired, okay? He’s done with pleasantries, only has anger and sleep deprivation to push him forward. Her eyes widen, blinking at Matt.

“Are his headphones not working?” She asks, Matt shakes his head.

“One’s broken. I tried to read to him in the storage closet but you guys are panicking him too much.” Matt says, shrugging. “So can I either have a time you’re finishing or  _ something? _ ” His words finally fail him and he shakes his head. Elyse pauses, nods at him.

“Can I have about ten minutes to get these guys down from subspace a bit? I don’t want to abruptly stop - not good for them. Also bring me some of the chocolate reserve please. Someone will come and get you and Sean when you’re needed.” Elyse tells him, and Matt appreciates her explaining the situation to him.

“Do you need anything else? Damp clothes, water?” He trails off to let her add what she needs to. 

She shakes her head, “No, I made sure everything was prepped. I didn't realise how late it’d gotten, I’m sorry Matt.” 

“It’s fine, just, make sure you look after Sean.” A hint of authority creeps into his voice. She laughs, looks behind her.

“Oh don’t worry, he’ll have plenty of boys doting on him.” She puffs out another laugh at the comment, and Matt smiles too. “Go get our chocolate and return to your prince.” 

“Of course.” Matt’s smile doesn’t drop as he makes the short trip to the kitchen. Elyse watches from the doorway, and he opens the cupboard, holding up the chocolate bars until she tells him to stop. He ends up with three that he passes to her. She gives him her final thanks, scruffs his hair before shutting the door again. Matt shakes his head, heads back to the closet again. The noise picks up again immediately but it’s not so much pained anymore. 

Matt crouches down in front of Sean, who doesn’t even lift his head. He frowns, tries to look for a facial expression. He reaches out, gently cups his cheek to lift up his chin.

“Hey.” He whispers, smiling at him. He tries to hide the worry in his eyes but Sean can see it. He knows. “They’ll come get us once they’re done. Ten minutes.” Sean smiles at him, nods and then pulls Matt back down onto the floor. Matt wobbles in his crouch, falls onto his back and for Sean that’s apparently good enough because then he’s climbed on top. Matt shakes his head, wraps his arms around Sean anyway, and let's Sean huff into his neck. For both of them now, it’s been a long night. Matt closes his eyes, lets his head drop back against the floor. 

When Elyse knocks on the door, actually dressed now in a tanktop and shorts ready for bed, Sean quickly puts a finger to his lips. She pauses, tilts her head to look at Matt. At some point, his eyes had slipped shut, and now he’d fallen asleep. His mouth was very slightly open, arms still wrapped around Sean. Sean himself had managed to move Matt’s jacket to serve as a pillow beneath Matt’s head. Elyse can’t help her startled laugh, as she drops down and carefully lifts Matt’s head, lets it drop into her lap.

“Sorry, we took so long.” She whispers, because when she looks at Sean she can see the tear stains still on his cheeks, the puffy redness of his eyes. He smiles at her, a bright look compared to the sadness of his features.

“It’s okay!” He tells her, and she shakes her head.

“No, it’s not Sean. It was dickish of us to do that to you, and we promise if we plan to, or even accidentally, have a longer session, we’ll make sure you and Matt are okay with it first. Hell, we’ll book you two a date night, you can go ace it up and be fucking adorable together.” Her words are completely sincere, if she can care for a bunch of subspaced boys then she can sure as hell care for two ace ones, too.

“That sounds cool.” He nods, eagerly. Elyse smiles, pushes back Matt’s hair as she looks at his face. God, he must be exhausted.

“Do you want to get settled in bed whilst I get James to take Matt?” She asks him. 

Sean shakes his head, “Wanna stay with ‘im.” And now she looks, Sean is also about to fall asleep. She carefully stands, replaces Matt’s previous pillow. She pauses at the doorway.

“I’ll bring Bruce too, then.” She tells him, but when she looks back, Sean’s already buried back on Matt, sound asleep. She smiles, so full of love for these two dorks. 

As Bruce holds Sean, and James holds Matt, the two keep their hands connected in the middle, still.


End file.
